The present invention relates to a rack and pinion steering gear and, more particularly, to a rack and pinion steering gear having a spring for supporting and guiding a rack bar.
A known rack and pinion steering gear includes a pinion gear that is rotatably mounted in a housing and is connected with a steering wheel of a vehicle. A rack bar extends through the housing and has opposite end portions connected with steerable vehicle wheels. Gear teeth formed on the rack bar are disposed in meshing engagement with gear teeth formed on the pinion gear. A yoke assembly is disposed in the housing to support and guide movement of the rack bar relative to the housing. The yoke assembly has a yoke with an arcuate surface, which is biased toward the rack bar. The yoke assembly helps to ensure proper lash between the teeth of the rack bar and the teeth of the pinion gear.
In another known rack and pinion steering system, the yoke assembly is replaced by a bushing mounted in a bushing sleeve. The bushing surrounds the rack bar and supports the rack bar to maintain engagement of the teeth of the rack bar with the teeth of the pinion gear.
The present invention is directed to a rack and pinion steering gear. The rack and pinion steering gear comprises a housing having a chamber. A portion of the chamber is a relief pocket. A pinion gear is rotatably mounted in the chamber of the housing. A rack bar is movable relative to the pinion gear. The rack bar is at least partially disposed in the chamber of the housing and has teeth in meshing engagement with the pinion gear. A spring is disposed in the chamber of the housing for supporting and guiding movement of the rack bar relative to the pinion gear. The spring extends across an opening to the relief pocket. The spring extends into the relief pocket as a load applied to the spring from the rack bar increases.